A Lovers Love Dead Pt1
by Roseyrosey14
Summary: A couple madly in love is suddenly disrupted when another person gets involved


_**This story line may be similar to the supernatural fans ship destiel. If you are familiar with it you'll understand it. Also this is my first time writing a fanfic so bare with and also I will have a series of books for this 'A lovers love Dead". So enjoy the first book! I'm also English so I use English spellings and not American. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Jack and Munch were on a hunt. After the fearful werewolf (well Munchwas Jackwas after a tiger-blood). So they were in Louisiana and they spotted something at the side of the road. It was 2 young dashing and gorgeous girls sat at the  
side of the road waiting for help. Munch pulls over and tells Jack to get out the car and help them. They stroll over. " Hey girls what's up? " says Munch smoothly. The girl with blonde hair responds "Hey flirty we're not here to flirt we need help we  
got hit and pushed off the road. Think you can give us a hand?"

"I'm sorry but-" Munch sorrowfully says before being disrupted "Yeah sure we can" Jack quickly states disrupting Munch. Munch quickly asks to speak to Jack ALONE! They leave to stand behind the Ford Mustang.

"What were you thinking!? We don't help people! We're hunters Jack not helpers!"

"I'm sorry Munch, the girl with blondehair just caught me off guard, that's all!"

"Yeah right! You've always had a thing a blondes 'aven't ya!"

"Yeah I have so what! I can do what I want!"

"Come on we better go help them girls eh?"

"Yeah"

Both the boys returned to help the girls off the road before suddenly a wendigo appears and takes one of the girls. "Kelly!" Is shouted from the girl with blonde hair. "We have to go after her!" Said the girl with blonde hair. "Before you do I need both  
of your names" questioned by Munch. "Oh yeah sorry I'm Ayden and the girl pulled was Kelly" responded Ayden. "You boys hunters by any chance?" Asked Ayden

"How did you know?" Said Munch

"I could smell holy water, salt, gun powder. It's not that hard."

"Oh right forgot bout that!"

"Haven't we best go get Kelly"

"Yeah follow me"

All 3 of them runinto the woods oblivious of what's going on around them. Suddenly a massive figure snatches Munch. Jack doesn't notice. It's just Jack and Ayden left. "Jack you seen Munch anywhere"

"He was just here!"

"I know what took him Jack don't worry" 

* * *

Jack and Ayden roam around the woods looking for a place to set up camp. They found a place to set up. Ayden asks Jack "Do you know how to draw a protection symbol?"

In response Jack says " yeah why?"

"Cos you need to draw 5 of them so we're safe from that wendigo"

"What's a wendigo?"

"A wendigo is a monster. It once was a man or a women who was a miner. They turned to cannibalism as in the winter their goo supply was cut short or that had no food so they fed of each other and then they turned to a monster. And that monster is called  
a wendigo."

"Why do we need protection symbols?"

"A wendigo hunts both day and night, but the wendigo is a better hunter at night."

"Ok. I'll go and starting drawing them."

"Yeah you do that I'll keep watch." 

* * *

Meanwhile in the hut of the wendigo, Munch is only just waking up. He screams. "Shut it!" Yells the girl.  
"Who are you?!" Asks Munch. "I'm Kelly. The girl who was taken earlier."

"Oh. What's just happened?"

"We're at the resting place of the wendigo."

"What's a wendigo?"

"I'll explain when we're out of here. Hey Munch you got a knife?"

"Yeah why?"

"Cut the ropes above your head."

"Ok" Munch starts cutting the rope.

"Stop cutting it now"

"Why?"

"You're about to see a wendigo eat someone."

"Ohhhhhh"

The wendigo returnsto its home. Food is scarce, but it chooses its victim a half eaten person. Munch and Kelly both look away, as the wendigo ravages into the half eaten victim. The monster leaves and Munch brakes free from the cuffs he was placed  
in. He cuts Kelly loose.

* * *

Jack and Ayden start setting up camp. The marks drawn, the tent up, the camp fire made and guns in hand. They're ready to kill this creature. Or should you call it that?a 


End file.
